Latidos
by Light Sunshine
Summary: Sí, definitivamente Toph debiera estarse riendo de ellos en ese preciso momento, y quizás Sokka estaría pensando en cortarle ambas manos a Zuko por atreverse a tocar a su hermana. Pero a ellos no les habría podido importar menos.


Latidos

Todos sospechaban –sabían, más bien- que entre ellos pasaba algo. Es decir, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta –guardando las proporciones, claro- ya que muy probablemente Sokka aún no se daba por enterado.

Por supuesto, ellos jamás lo aceptarían; Zuko era demasiado tímido y Katara demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Y lo cierto es que era imposible desconocerlo, aunque ellos se empeñaran en hacerlo.

Toph siempre lo supo. Pues no solo era capaz de distinguir si alguien mentía o no, sino que también hacía de las suyas a la hora de identificar el significado de las palpitaciones de sus víctimas.

-¡Hey, Chispitas, con ese latido acabarás incendiando la cena!-se rió la niña un día mientras Katara preparaba la comida y Zuko le ayudaba a mantener la fogata estable.

Como era de esperar, la vergüenza del aludido subió hasta sus orejas y perdió el control de su llama, sin incendiar nada, por supuesto, y alcanzó a gritarle alguna advertencia sobre sus palabras.

Zuko nunca pudo esconder sus emociones de Toph, es decir, ella siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia ha sido capaz de descifrar las emociones de él a través de sus latidos. Muestra de ello es que supo desde el primer instante su hostilidad hacia Haru, el maestro tierra que _claramente_ tenía interés en Katara.

Sus latidos también lo delataban ante Toph al momento de saber si decía o no la verdad, lo que fue de mucha ayuda cuando quiso unirse a su grupo a pesar de la desconfianza de todo el resto. Esta vez, claro, también le fue útil en la medida en que pudiera reírse a costa del sonrojo del príncipe, que por cierto, a ella le encantaba.

Y Zuko, a pesar de esta desventaja, sigue intentando ocultar sus latidos de la maestra tierra- sin éxito alguno- sobre todo los que versan sobre cierta chica proveniente del sur. No es que tuviera alguna especial emoción sobre Katara- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Sino que de otra forma, se arriesgaba a que Toph continuara riéndose a costa suya, lo que definitivamente no le parecía para nada.

Katara, por su parte, no hacía más que desentenderse del asunto, como si supiera que sus dos amigos estaban locos – que si lo estaban- tan solo para ahorrarse tener que dar explicaciones. Claro, Toph también podía percibir eso.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, Princesita-alcanzó a decir la niña y huyó divertida antes de que alguno de los dos tomara represalias en su contra,

Katara solo bajó la cabeza, sonrojada y siguió haciendo la cena como si nada. Ya era tarde y debía terminar antes de que anocheciera por completo.

-¡Ya basta, Toph!-Gritó Zuko y corrió detrás de ella.

Así habían sido las cosas desde que Zuko se reintegró al equipo Avatar. Había logrado, al fin, ganarse la simpatía de la difícil maestra agua, a base de sonrisas y sus ofrecimientos de ayuda con las labores del hogar; llegaron a una convivencia tranquila y pacífica. A Katara le encantaba tener a alguien que tuviera buena disposición en ayudarla con los quehaceres, y le encantaba el hecho de que fuera él, quien lo hiciera…¡No porque tuviera una especial atención en él, sino porque de todos los que habitaban el templo, el ex príncipe era el más útil, o más bien, el _menos inútil_!

Zuko se levantaba al alba, como solían hacerlo los maestros fuego, levanta a Aang para que entrenasen juntos con la energía del amanecer. Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, luego Katara empezaba a funcionar y comenzaban los problemas; es decir, ni siquiera los infantiles reacciones de Aang ante sus sentimientos por ella resultaban tan terriblemente mal disimulados.

Le resultaba imposible meditar cada vez que ella se paseaba de allá para acá haciendo alguna cosa. Algo peor era su fuego control, tanto así que Aang parecía ser el maestro y Zuko el aprendíz. Eso claramente era motivo de risas a la hora del desayuno.

-¡…Y entonces Zuko lanzó una bola de fuego y se esfumó en el aire y…!-contaba el avatar entre carcajadas.

Ante eso el aludido no podía más que bajar la cabeza, avergonzado y miraba de reojo a Katara de vez en cuando, cerciorándose que no supiera que era debido a ella. Ella, por su parte, se carcajeaba y sonreía a todo lo que el Avatar pudiera decir. No solo porque a Aang le hiciera feliz verla sonreír por sus bromas, sino porque siempre venía bien reírse un poco del estirado de Zuko. Y eso a él tampoco le parecía para nada.

El día transcurría sin mayores problemas, salvo ciertas excepciones, como cuando Sokka intentaba ayudar a su hermana con las labores del hogar, o cuando entre él y Toph se confabulaban para jugarle una broma a Zuko, o cuando su hermano intentaba ser un chef profesional y se ofrecía a hacer la cena o cuando… casi siempre que su hermano metía la nariz en asuntos caseros que no fueran específicamente la casa y la recolección. Tampoco podía contar con Toph, ya que siempre capeaba las tareas con su típica excusa de "claro, por supuesto, encárguenle a la chica ciega las cosas difíciles…." Y cosas por el estilo. Suki, por otro lado, era una excelente guerrera, pero como ama de casa dejaba mucho que desear, aunque Katara misma en sus inicios tampoco era mucho mejor.

Tan solo podía tomarse un descanso de sus tareas cuando no había nadie rondando por ahí o Sokka, Suki y Zuko salían de cacería, y aprovechaba para huir al lago o al río con Aang – que siempre ansiaba sus entrenamientos con Katara- y por otro lado, los que a Zuko tanto le molestaban.

-No puedes estar molesto para siempre, chispitas-le dijo Toph un día antes de salir del templo.

-No sé de qué me hablar, Toph-se escandalizó el príncipe-Yo no estoy molesto con nadie, ¿Por qué estaría molesto Aang, en primer lugar?

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Hey, Toph…Yo no…¡Ogh!-rabió el otro. Mientras que ella ya se había ido.

Por otro lado, en la plaza del templo, los maestros agua jugueteaban con hilos de agua obtenidos de la fuente que estaba ubicada en la mitad de esta. El grupo que iba de cacería saludó con la mano a los maestros que se quedarían, Katara ya estaba con su ropa de entrenamiento y Aang se quitaba la camisa. El resto ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos entrenar con poca ropa, sin embargo Zuko aún no podía verlo como algo normal. ¡Es que acaso era _necesario_ que ambos se desvistieran para jugar con agua! Gruñó interiormente de nuevo.

-Zuko, no te quedes atrás- le llamó Sokka.

Este asintió. Sus latidos aún le resonaban en los oídos.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, el entrenamiento de agua control fue fructífero y los chicos recolectaron provisiones para varios días. Fue Suki la que se encargó de la cena esa noche, para que Katara pudiera descansar de su largo día de quehaceres.

Al caer la noche, el grupo fue a dormir. La Luna estaba blanca y resplandeciente; los latidos de Katara agitados, Toph pudo sentirlo y con una sonrisa pícara, le deseó las buenas noches. Zuko estaba más ansioso de lo normal, las noches como esa le causaban cierta nostalgia extraña y excitante; le recordaban sus noches como el espíritu azul. Le recordaban su pasado como el Príncipe exiliado de la nación del fuego, persecutor del Avatar y sus amigos, los que ahora eran _sus_ amigos. Sonrió con cierta emoción. Noches como esa también le recordaban a ella. Su corazón estaba excitado.

Decidió dar un paseo para liberar toda esa emoción y ansiedad acumulada. Podía practicar un poco a la luz de la Luna; su tío siempre decía que era buena compañera de copas y de entrenamientos, y también una de las mejores maestras control.

Se acercó al lago, donde la Luna se reflejaba en sus aguas quietas y cristalinas, como si fuera un gran espejo. Al acercarse vio otra cosa que se reflejaba en las aguas. Una figura cuya elegante belleza opacaba con creces a la mismísima Luna llena en el cielo estrellado. Esta figura se movía con fluida y grácil soltura, como las mismas aguas del lago, que se movían un poco bajo su paso.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a la silueta chapotear en las orillas del lado, sus oídos nuevamente sentían su pulso con total claridad. Estaba total y absolutamente embelesado.

-Es de mala educación espiar a la gente, Príncipe Zuko, o es que jamás se lo dijeron-le sorprendió de repente la voz de la chica a la orilla del lago.

-Katara…yo, lo siento….estaba-balbuceó Zuko, rojo, al verse sorprendido observándola con tan poca propiedad, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Él mismo estaba sorprendido, no era propio de él quedársele viendo tan indisimuladamente, ni en la peor de las circunstancias.

-Zuko-le llamó ella, mirándolo a través de su pelo suelto desde el agua, le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a entrar al agua con ella-¿entrenamos? Tu tío dice que…

-…La Luna es buena compañera- la interrumpió. Ya no sabía si se refería a la mismísima luna o a la chica que resplandecía con la belleza propia de esta.

Ambos sonrieron. Él se acercó a la orilla hasta hundir sus pies en el agua. Ambos maestros comenzaron a caminar uno frente al otro con posiciones de ataque, con pasos firmes y fluidos. Katara eleva un hilo de agua y comienza a manipularlo a su alrededor, mientras giraba en torno a su propio eje y su ligero vestido seguía el movimiento de sus piernas.

Zuko la miraba embelesado, observando el contraste de su piel morena y lisa con la luna resplandeciente, su cabello largo y rebelde ocultaba sus hombros y sus brazos. Él comenzó a imitar sus movimientos; aprender algo de los maestros agua siempre era útil. Su ritmo y velocidad cambiaron repentinamente, ahora ella le seguía a él. Eran movimientos firmes y veloces, pero fuertes.

Pronto, el entrenamiento se había convertido en una danza; una serie de pasos firmes, fluidos y coordinados, algo diferentes a los propios del fuego control, estos, más bien, le parecían familiares a cuando Zuko usaba…

-Tus espadas…-Comentó ella, fascinada. Él sonrió en modo de afirmación. Siguieron moviéndose, sus corazones latían a un ritmo alocado e irregular.

La danza solo se detuvo cuando Katara chocó con algo por la espalda. Era algo firme, inamovible. Supo de inmediato de lo que se trataba cuando sintió unas manos grandes y ardientes tocar sus hombros por sobre su vestido y bajar por sus brazos, rozando su contorno.

Ella suspiró. Sintió el corazón valeroso del príncipe latir con fiereza tras ella. Sintió también los suyos propios latir al mismo tiempo que los de Zuko. Eran un solo latido; fuerte, valiente y apasionado. Katara se volteó y miró el pálido rostro de Zuko en la oscuridad de la Luna. Sonrió con resignación, ya no podían negarlo más. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, acogiéndola en su amplio pecho varonil. Sentían el palpitar del otro. Zuko podía oír sus latidos tan fuerte y claramente que no dudaba que Toph pudiera hacerlo a leguas de distancia.

Sí, definitivamente Toph debiera estarse riendo de ellos en ese preciso momento, y quizás Sokka estaría pensando en cortarle ambas manos a Zuko por atreverse a tocar a su hermana. Pero a ellos no les habría podido importar menos.


End file.
